1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a display wall including a number of the display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A display wall includes a number of display devices arranged in an array. Yet, as each display device has a frame surrounding a display panel, an image displayed by the display wall is divided into separated portions by the frames.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display device and a display wall which can overcome the shortcomings mentioned above.